


Ocaso

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bonding, Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Will Graham, Past Miscarriage, Self-Lubrication, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter in Cuba, Will graham and Hannibal Lecter in Italy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Omega Will Graham lleva una vida tranquila en un muelle de New Orleans reparando botes. Alfa Hannibal Lecter  escapó del Hospital para criminales Dementes de Baltimore y huye hacia donde nadie espera, ocultándose en un pequeño yate. Ambos comienzan una forzada asociación que los llevara a un descubrimiento inesperado.





	1. Chapter 1

  
El sol estaba bajo en el horizonte. La mitad de la esfera era visible rodeada de las olas del placido mar. Esta noche seria apacible.

Los vecinos dueños de yates se habian retirado a seguir la fiesta en tierra. Al menos esta noche podria dormir unas horas.

Will sorbía lentamente su trago. El líquido ámbar del vaso reflejaba los últimos rayos del sol. Esta era la hora favorita de Will. Por que todo estaba en silencio antes de que despertara la vida nocturna. El muelle estaba cerca de la ciudad y a esa hora muchos residentes preferían bajar a tierra.

  
El viento acariciaba su rostro y movia la tela suave de su camiseta y de sus shorts. Esta vista le hubiese gustado compartirla con su pequeña.

  
Sacudió su cabeza para disipar los pensamientos tristes y se levantó. Debía preparar su cena. Fué hacia la diminuta cocina de su yate y abrió el refrigerador. No había mucho. Mañana debía salir a buscar comida. Pero tenia un antojo de gumbo. Así que fue a darse una ducha para ir a buscarlo en el bote restaurante.

Moria de hambre. Afortunadamente se había encontrado a un cliente de camino al bote restaurante y le había cancelado la reparación de su motor. Tendría suficiente dinero para el resto del mes.

Dejó la comida sobre la mesita de la cocina y se fue al camarote a ponerse más cómodo. Se puso un par de shorts de tela suave.

Tomó la cantidad de gumbo que cenaría y guardó un poco para el dia siguiente. Sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y se sentó a cenar. Miró el plato vacío en el suelo. Suspiró. hacia una semana Buster habia muerto de vejez. Había sido un buen perro. Su única compañía despues de la muerte de su padre. No podía creer que hubiesen pasado ya más de 10 años. Gruñó y empezó a comer.

Horas después estaba en el suelo de la pequeña sala. Había colocado una manta plástica para no manchar el piso con aceite. Estaba trabajando en una pieza para un cliente. Ya casi terminaba.

Pensaba mientras se relajaba en la monotonía de reparar la pieza. Al dia siguiente depositaria el dinero en su cuenta y compraría víveres.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Will se levantó temprano como de costumbre. Se alistó y salió a correr. Al volver iría a la ciudad.

cuando venía de regreso Molly de la cafeteria lo llamó. Era una hermosa alfa pero Will sentía que tenía demasiado equipaje emocional como para entrar en una relación. Amablemente rechazaba sus avances aunque de vez en cuando entraba en el cafe a desayunar un típico y grasoso desayuno.

Will se acercó sin dejar de trotar. Al estar cerca de la entrada se detuvo frente a Molly, que por unos segundos tuvo dilatados sus ojos.

Will se rascó detras del cuello. Supuso que al estar sudado habia liberado un poco de su olor omega. Se sonrojó y aclaró la garganta. Molly parpadeó y salió de estupor.

-Ammm...pasa a refrescarte un rato. Quieres desayunar?  
-No..no..gracias. Un batido de frutas estaría bien.  
-Perfecto!. Pasa...pondré las noticias...  
Sonrío Molly.

Will se sentó en una de las mesas y tomó unas cuantas servilletas para secarse el sudor de la cara. Miró por unos minutos las noticias.

Molly volvió con su batido de frutas. Will estaba un poco distraído viendo las noticias sobre el reciente escape de Hannibal el caníbal del Hospital para criminales dementes de Baltimore.

-Que suerte que vivimos acá no?...nada pasa en este pueblo jaja.  
-ahh...ah si. Supongo. Gracias Molly. Debo irme tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de ir a pescar.   
Dijo Will levantándose y dejando unos billetes sobre la mesa. Tomó el batido y le sonrió.

No queria incomodarla más. Molly estaba algo roja y lamía sus labios continuamente. Típica señal de que Will la estaba alterando con su aroma.

Volvería en otra ocasión. Apreciaba la amistad de Molly. No quería tentarla a invitarlo a salir nuevamente. Su rostro de decepción la semana pasada cuando declinó salir con ella aún lo perseguía.

Llegó a su yate y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la camiseta sudada y los zapatos deportivos.

Caminó descalzo hasta la cocina y sacó una botella de agua helada del refrigerador y la tomó en unos cuantos tragos largos.

Depositó la botella vacía en el cesto de basura y se giró.

El impacto de un cuerpo contra el suyo lo dejó aturdido. Su espalda golpeó contra el pantry y Will cerró los ojos por el dolor y gimió.

Alguien olió su cuello unos segundos y una voz cavernosa le heló la sangre.

-Omega...


	3. Chapter 3

El misterioso alfa se separó un poco de Will sin dejarle espacio para huir. Will estaba asustado. Respiraba rápido.

-Mis disculpas...tu aroma es muy fuerte y mi sentido del olfato muy fino. Me disculpo por mis reprochables modales.   
-Quien es usted?...que hace en mi bote?..

El extraño sonrió de una manera que a Will le pareció predadora. El hombre era alto, su contextura atlética. Su cabello empezaba a tener luces doradas. Pero lo más intrigante eran sus ojos. Eran de un color que en cierta luz parecia rojo.

Will recordó sus ojos. Las imágenes del noticiero asaltaron su mente. Empezó a sudar y a temblar un poco.

\- Por tu reacción es obvio que sabes quien soy... además he visto las noticias.

Lo s ojos de Will se abrieron de par en par. Se inclinó más hacia el pantry donde su espalda se apoyaba tratando de alejarse del alfa que estaba aún muy cerca.  
-Que quiere?...un rehen?  
-Chico listo...  
Sonrió Hannibal.

Se acercó a Will. Colocó sus manos enguantadas a ambos lados del pantry atrapando efectivamente a Will y le dijo en voz bajo viendolo directo a los ojos.

-Me ayudarás en lo que te pida y...saldras ileso...o...

Will movió la cabeza rapidamente para asintir. Hannibal sonrió y se separó lentamente de Will.

-Perfecto...si me permites prepararé el almuerzo... me encuentro indispuesto a consumir más comida rápida... puedes descansar en la habitación.

Will camino lenta y cautelosamente hacia el camarote sin quitarle la vista de encima. Pero se detuvo ante las palabras de Hannibal.

-Por cierto...tengo en mi poder el arma que estaba en tu buró...Will Graham...

-Co..como sabe mi nombre?

Hannibal sonrió mostrando los dientes. Will asintió y siguió caminando en silencio.

En su habitación se sentó en la cama , apoyó sus codos en sus muslos y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Mientras tanto hannibal se despojó de sus ropas y zapatos. Se quitó el tapabocas que colgaba de su cuello. Caminó en ropa interior con las llaves del bote hacia la puerta de entrada y la enllavó. Dejándolos encerrados en el bote efectivamente.

Entró a la habitación donde estaba Will. Lo miró y dijo.

-Tomaré un baño...te aconsejo no intentar nada...  
Dijo hannibal con voz dura.

Will no levantó la vista pero sus ojos mostraban el miedo. Asintió y escuchó los pasos de Hannibal y el ruido de la puerta del baño cerrarse con seguro. También el sonido de las llaves sobre la mesa del lavamanos. Will suspiró en un sollozo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal preparó una deliciosa cena. Comieron en silencio. Will lo observaba de vez en cuando tratando de superar el shock. Cómo un día tan corriente en su vida había cambiado drásticamente por la llegada de este extraño. Pensó en que sería de él al dejar de ser útil para hannibal.

Con el tenedor movía la comida. Apenas había comido algo por el nudo de nervios en su estómago. Pensaba en todas las formas en que Hannibal podía deshacerse de su cuerpo.

Titarlo por la borda después de sacarle los órganos que dignara apetecibles. Desgarrar su yugular mordiendolo en el cuello. Envenenarlo con la cena. Dejarlo inmóvil dislocando su cuello. Abrirlo por la mitad con un cuchillo como a una presa. Convertirlo en uno de sus tableu en el muelle con flores saliendo de sus ojos y torso. En cualquier caso moriría al final.

Hannibal notó como empezaban a temblarle las manos. Las llevó a su rostro para cubrir sus ojos con ellas. Will suspiró entrecortadamente. Movió su plato a un lado y sin abrir los ojos dijo en voz baja.

-Lo siento. No tengo apetito. Me ...Puedo retirar?  
-Si, Claro. Comprendo tu indisposición...y agradezco tu hospitalidad. Eres una de las pocas personas que han sido amables conmigo...desde mi cambio de "domicilio".

Hannibal sonrió mostrando los dientes. Will sonrío forzadamente y asintió con la cabeza. Will se retiró.

Mientras tomaba una ducha empezó a temblar. Se arrodilló en el piso y puso sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo. Gimió de miedo. Debía pensar una manera de escapar ileso.

Al terminar salió del baño en toalla. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Hannibal leyendo un libro sobre la cama. Su espalda apoyada contra la pared.

Hannibal elevó la mirada y lo observó unos segundos. Se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. En el umbral puso su mano sobre este y giró su cabeza para ver a Will, que seguía parado en la puerta del baño.

-Me retiraré un momento para darte privacidad.

Hannibal salió de la habitación. Will caminó con piernas temblorosas hasta los gaveteros donde guardaba su ropa. Sacó una camiseta y unos shorts. Fue a la puerta y la cerró. Apoyo su frente en la puerta y respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados.

Luego se vistió y abrió la puerta. Hannibal esperaba recostado contra la pared, cerca de la puerta. Will se sobresaltó.. pero se forzó a sí mismo a aparentar calma al menos.

Hannibal entró a la habitación y se acostó en la cama. Will lo miró perplejo. Hannibal miraba hacia el techo cuando le habló.

-Ven Will. Te aseguro que mi conducta será irreprochable.

Hannibal se giró para dormir de lado. Will apagó la luz y se sentó un momento en la cama para después acostarse dándole la espalda a Hannibal. Se mordía los labios.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño. Pasaron varias horas. Cuando escuchó respirar suavemente a Hannibal se giró lentamente para verlo unos minutos. Suspiró. Sería una oportunidad ideal.

Hannibal abrió los ojos. Will brincó un poco y se llevó la mano a la boca para detener un gemido de sorpresa.  
-Tengo el dormir ligero. Me despertó tu movimiento... descansa Will. No deseo que estes agitado mañana...tengo algunas tareas que llevar a cabo...y tu vendrás conmigo.

Hannibal cerró los ojos. Will se giró y apretó los ojos. Un par de horas antes del amanecer se quedó dormido de agotamiento.


	5. Chapter 5

Will despertó lentamente. Aparentemente había dormido algo. Miró el reloj, un antiguo despertador en la mesa de noche. Eran las 8 am. Había dormido dos horas.

Se giró. La cama estaba vacía. Hannibal no estaba. Sintió alivio por unos segundos y se sentó rapidamente en la cama. Sonrió un poco y se levantó de la cama.

Seguramente había huido. Probablemente se había llevado el dinero de Will. Pero eso no le importaba. Era libre.

Se puso un par de shorts y una camisa de mangas. Un par de zapatos y estaba listo. Tomaría un café camino a la estación de policía.

Salió de la habitación y la puerta hacia cubierta estaba abierta. Sintió anticipación pues no había señales de Hannibal.

Subió a cubierta con cautela y sintió que su corazón cayó hasta su estómago. Hannibal estaba apoyado contra el barandal del bote. Viendo hacia el mar en el horizonte.

Unos segundos después Will estaba aún de pie junto a la puerta viendo como el viento movia el cabello de Hannibal. Sintió familiaridad y por raro que parezca calma.

-Buen día, Will...pensé que querrías descansar un poco más.  
-ammm...buenos días..  
Dijo Will saliendo de su trance y viendo hacia un lado. Hannibal se giró. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de unos jeans que Will estaba seguro había tomado de su armario. Le quedaban ajustados, pero favorecían su figura. Will sacudió la cabeza.

Hannibal se acercó lentamente a él, como para no asustarlo.

-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer en la ciudad. Te molestaría hacerme compañia?  
-Tengo opción de quedarme en el bote?  
-No...  
Dijo Hannibal plácidamente. Will bufó sin dejar de ver hacia un lado.  
-Entónces por que mierda pregunta?...

La expresión de Hannibal se endureció.  
-Will..generalmente soy una persona paciente...pero no tolero la rudeza...espero que comprendas eso.

Will pasó una mano por su rostro y luego por su cabello y lo miró.  
-Lo...Lo siento...grrrr...  
Will gruño mientras cerraba los ojos y halaba de sus cabellos con ambas manos, para luego cubrirse el rostro con ellas. Respiraba un poco agitado. La faz de Hannibal se suavizó.

-Está bien. Entiendo que estas bajo mucho estress...al menos tratemos de convivir en armonía mientras dure mi estancia.

Will bajó las manos y suspiró. Sus hombros se cayeron en señal de rendición. Dijo en voz baja mientras miraba al piso.  
-Ok...

Horas después llegaban a una gasolinera en la ciudad. Habian ido caminando. Will había visto el rostro de curiosidad de Molly al pasar por la cafetería. Hannibal también lo notó.

-Amiga tuya?...saludala con la mano.  
Dijo Hannibal con su voz distorsionada por el tapabocas que usaba. También saludo a Molly de lejos. Ella les sonrió forzadamente y saludó con su mano a ambos. Siguieron caminando.

Entraron a la Gasolinera donde había un cajero automático.

-Puedes tomar lo que gustes, yo me encargaré de los gastos. Te aconsejo tambien adquirir alimentos para el camino.  
-Camino?...  
Dijo Will visiblemente asustado.  
-Me gustaria viajar en tu encantadora embarcación. Podré aprender una nueva habilidad de tí. La navegación.  
Sonrió Hannibal coqueto.

Will empezó a sudar del miedo. Miedo a estar más tiempo solo con Hannibal... en la soledad del Mar.  
-Voy...Voy al baño...primero...


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal lo miró desconfiado, pero después de unos segundos sonrio felinamente.

-Está bien...iré al cajero automático y te buscaré después..

Will asintió y empezó a caminar hacia los baños. Entró a uno de los cubículos y medio cerró la puerta. Había una ventana pequeña. Tal vez podría escapar por ahí. Era angosta pero él era delgado. Si se contorsionaba lo suficiente podría salir.

Bajó la tapa del inodoro. Subió a éste y estiró los brazos para deslizar el panel de la ventana. Se impulsó con sus antebrazos para subir .

Unas manos los tomaron por la cintura y lo arrojaron contra la pared del cubículo. Todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones escapó por el impacto. Tenía los ojos cerrados al dolor.   
-Offff...

Escuchó un gruñido. El gruñido de un alfa. Gutural, bajo. Le heló la sangre. Sintió unas manos en sus hombros. Las uñas se enterraban por la fuerza del agarre.  
-Will...

Los ojos de Hannibal eran rojos. Parecía estar en rut. Will abrió los ojos aterrado y susurró.  
-Hannibal...

Hannibal parpadeó y soltó sus hombros. Dijo en voz muy baja.  
-No te vayas... quédate conmigo...  
-Hann...

La mano de Hannibal acariciaba el rostro de Will. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban su mejilla, la piel debajo de sus ojos, sus cejas y finalmente sus labios.

De repente ambos gimieron de dolor al mismo tiempo.Will cayó de rodillas al piso. Una mano en su hombro. Sintió como si un soplete estuviese quemando su hombro.

Hannibal retrocedió unos pasos. Su rostro retorcido en dolor. Continuó de pie pero encorvado. Una mano en su pecho.

Después de unos segundos el dolor desapareció.

Ambos estaban sudando y jadeando. Will levantó la mirada.

-No no no no....usted?!.  
-Estoy tan sorprendido como tú, Will....Sin embargo había algo que me atrajo a este lugar...hacia tí...

Will se levantó furioso. Se abalanzó sobre Hannibal y lo tomó por los hombros. Sacudiendolo mientras sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Quiero ver...quiero ver!

Hannibal tomó sus muñecas y las retiró suavemente sin dejar de ver a los ojos a Will. Empezó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa hasta que llegó al último y la abrió para que Will pudiese ver. Ya sabia lo que era. En su mente lo había visto en el momento del ardor.

Ahí en uno de sus pectorales en letras cursivas hermosamente tatuadas estaba el nombre de lo que Will más había amado en el mundo.

Abby

Las lágrimas de Will empezaron a caer de su ojos. No paraba de llorar. Se limpiaba compulsivamente con las manos el camino recorrido por las lágrimas.

-Oh Will...

Hannibal podía sentir el dolor de Will como si fuera el propio. Debía reconfortar, proteger y cuidar...de su omega.  
Hannibal se acercó a él y lo abrazó tiernamente.

Will rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Hannibal y devolvió el abrazo mientras mojaba la piel del pecho de Hannibal con sus lágrimas.

Hannibal empezó a acariciar su cabello suavemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en los rizos de Will.

Will sintió paz, pertenencia, aceptación, amor y dolor proveniente de Hannibal. Se sintió más el mismo en ese momento que estaba con Hannibal que en toda su vida. Eran soul mates.

Después de unos minutos Will se separó ya más calmado. Limpió sus lágrimas. Con la punta de sus dedos recorrió las líneas estilizadas del nombre de su bebe no nato. Sonrió triste. Miró a Hannibal.

Hannibal estaba tan impactado como él, los bordes de sus ojos estaban rojos. Su rostro mostraba sus emociones abiertamente.

Will tomó los bordes de su camiseta y se la quitó. La sostuvo en sus manos y cuando abrió los ojos Hannibal tenia los suyos colmados de lágrimas. Una solitaria cayó recorriendo el arco de su pómulo.

Will giró su cabeza para ver su hombro. En letra cursiva gótica muy elegantemente adornado había un nombre. El nombre de la persona por la que hubiese dado todo hace años .

Mischa


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal levantó la mano tentativamente. La sostuvo en el aire unos segundos y luego posó levemente las yemas de sus dedos en el hombro de Will. Recorrían con reverencia las curvas del nombre de su amada hermana.

Hannibal suspiró y apoyó su frente sobre el hombro de Will. Sus manos habían migrado hacia los antebrazos de este. Will sintió compasión. Levantó una de sus manos y con ella recorrió el suave cabello de Hannibal desde la nuca hasta la coronilla. Hannibal se relajó unos segundos antes de enderezarse.

Se miraron un largo rato. Hannibal sonrió con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas. Se abrochó la camisa y se colocó el tapabocas nuevamente. Will volvió a ponerse la camiseta y salieron juntos del baño.

Tiempo después regresaban al yate. Will se ocupaba en guardar la gran cantidad de provisiones que Hannibal había comprado. Hannibal seguía sobre cubierta viendo hacia el horizonte.

No habían hablado más desde el incidente en el baño. Pero ahora se respiraba calma entre ellos, no había más tensión.

Will pensó que tal vez una persona, tan en control de sus emociones, como Hannibal sólo podría desmoronarse como lo hizo frente a él al haber sufrido el mismo dolor, al perder un ser amado. No sabia quien era Mischa, Hannibal le contaría cuando llegase el momento. Will tampoco estaba muy entusiasmado de revivir su historia tampoco.

Preparó un par de whiskies y subió a cubierta.

Hannibal estaba sentado cerca de la orilla del yate en el piso con las piernas cruzadas. Su mirada perdida en el agua. Will se sentó junto a él y le ofreció el vaso de whiskey. Hannibal sonrió y lo aceptó. Luego miró hacia el agua nuevamente antes de empezar a hablar.

-Era mi pequeña hermana. Yo era un niño , ella poco más que un bebe... Viviamos en Lituania, en un castillo.. Un grupo armado irrumpió una noche. Buscaban antiguedades y joyas...

Will lo observaba intrigado. Su corazón se aceleraba. Sabía que esta historia no tendría un final felíz.

-Mi madre nos encerró en un closet. Nos pidió que no salieramos por nada. Ni hicieramos un solo ruido hasta que ella viniera por nosotros. Escuchamos disparos y gritos. Pasamos muchas horas ahí. Creo que tal vez un día...todo estaba en silencio.

Nos quedamos dormidos...Nos encontraron. Me golpearon hasta noquearme.

Hannibal tragó grueso y suspiró. Pero continuó el relato. Will apretaba su vaso de whiskey con ambas manos.

-Cuando desperté me ofrecieron comida...una sopa. La comí toda, estaba hambriento. No sabía que habían hecho con Mischa y cuando les pregunté solo rieron entre ellos...en el...fondo de la ...taza de sopa encontré un pequeño diente...

Will puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hannibal.

-Vomité. Unas horas después uno de ellos me llevó arriba...Iba a abusar de mí...lo abrí con su propia navaja como mi padre me había enseñado se hace con los venados. ...El resto fue cuestión de oportunidad y paciencia. El último de ellos aún está prisionero en el antiguo calabozo del castillo, el mismo que confesó haber degollado a Mischa....

Hannibal lo miró exhausto y tomó de un trago la mitad del whiskey.

Will lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Dijo con voz entrecortada por el nudo en su garganta.  
-Lo siento...

Hannibal cubrió con su mano la mano de Will que estaba sobre su hombro. Luego la tomó y la llevó a su boca para besar los nudillos. Will se sonrojo.

Hannibal se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Para Will el gesto tenía más significado. Dudó unos segundos. Su mano se deslizó por la palma de la mano de Hannibal.

Cuando Will estuvo de pie Hannibal soltó su mano.  
-Prepararé algo...debes tener hambre..


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mencion de aborto espontáneo. Lo cual por si no sabian es muy comun en primer embarazo.
> 
> Fui testigo del dolor de una joven que alegremente llego a la clínica donde trabajé. Ella perdió su bebe a los seis meses. Debia esperar dos años para poder embarazarse otra vez. Solo les digo que yo q abrazo y lloro con cualquiera, me quedé congelada del inmenso dolor q vi ante mis ojos...

Era de noche. Hannibal estaba cocinando la cena. A Will le pareció que era como una terapia para él, pues no habían comido nada a pesar de que preparó el almuerzo. Supuso que Hannibal necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Will tenía media hora tal vez de estar viendo las estrellas. Tenia un vaso de whiskey en las manos. Observaba una pequeña muesca en el borde del vaso , el liquido ámbar moviéndose dentro.

Tomó el resto del licor de un trago. El vaso era como su vida. Estaba vacía, realmente solo sobrevivía cada día, marcado por la muesca permanente de la pérdida de Abby.

Deliberadamente dejó caer el vaso al agua. Suspiró. Que haría ahora con su vida. Irremediablemente los planes de Ambos habían cambiado.

Por primera vez no sabía que traería el mañana. Y acaso eso no era mejor?. Dejar ir la antigua vida como dejo ir el vaso? Dejar ir a Abby. Dejar ir el dolor. Recordar solo lo bueno?

-La cena está lista..  
Will se sobresalto un poco.  
-Disculpa. No quise...  
-Está bien...  
Will sonrió un poco. Aunque la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos. Pasó al lado de Hannibal y bajó a la cocina.

La comida estaba deliciosa, pero Will no tenía hambre a causa de tantas emociones. Deseaba descansar. Comió un poco y suspiró.

-Lo siento...realmente no tengo hambre. Pero está delicioso...Quiero descansar.  
Dijo Will mientras se restregaba los ojos.

Tenía sueño pero no sabía si podría relajarse lo suficiente como para dormir.

-Por supuesto. Me encargaré de guardar todo.

Will se duchó, lavó sus dientes y se vistió para dormir automáticamente. Se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos. Media hora después cuando Hannibal se acostó a su lado Will aún seguia sin dormir.

Hannibal apagó la luz. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Will le daba la espalda, estaba de lado. Hannibal estaba de lado pero hacia el. Will preguntó en voz baja.

-Que pasará ahora?...  
Hannibal suspiró.  
\- Específicamente...no sé. Mis planes no te incluían.

Will se giró para ver su rostro.  
\- Y ahora?  
-Es lo que mas deseo...  
Dijo Hannibal mientras su mano empezó a acariciar el cabello de Will, que estaba muy calmado como para hacer la siguiente pregunta.

-Hace cuanto no matas?  
-Varios años.  
-Podrías vivir...sin volver a tus antiguos "habitos"?.  
-Si es lo que deseas...

Will aspiró rápidamente de la impresión y bajó la mirada. Se quedó pensativo unos momentos. La mano de Hannibal ,que se había detenido ante su pregunta, resumió las caricias a su cabello. Will asintió y se giró.

Hannibal dejó de acariciar su cabello a causa del movimiento.

-Cuando estaba en la Universidad tenía una relación con un chico rico de otra universidad. Mason era su nombre. Nos conocimos en un café cuando derramé mi bebida sobre su traje mientras salía del lugar. Estaba seguro de que iba a insultarme por la cara que tenía, pero cuando me miró a los ojos solo se quedó mirándome... Después de eso no nos separamos por la duración de mis estudios.

Will suspiró. Hannibal se acercó más a él. Casi respiraba el aroma de su nuca. Will continuó.

-Al día siguiente de mi graduación me dí cuenta de que estaba embarazado. Terminamos. Ya te imaginas que me ofreció, pero tenía ya dos meses de gestación. Lo pensé muy bien y al final...No Pude... No quise. Asi que no nos volvimos a ver...

Will empezó a encogerse de hombros y si voz era más temblorosa.

-Cuando tenía alrededor de 7 meses. La perdí. Fue devastador. Mi padre había elegido el nombre de Abigail. Yo le llamaba Abby...

Will se tragó sus lágrimas, aún asi su voz era un susurro lleno de dolor. Hannibal lo abrazó por la cintura. Will apretó los antebrazos de Hannibal e hizo varias respiraciones para calmarse.

-Meses después papá compró un yate. Lo puso a mi nombre. Cuando le pregunté de donde sacó el dinero me dijo que se había sacado la lotería y no hablaría más del asunto. Yo supe que fué Mason. Después...nos mudamos acá.

Will dejó de hablar. Temblaba un poco. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Hannibal lo abrazó más fuerte y hundió su nariz en el cuello de Will. Liberó feromonas para calmarlo.

Permanecieron así unos minutos hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de Will se quedó laxo en sus brazos. Levantó la vista. Will dormía. Hannibal suspiró y se acomodó sin dejar de abrazar a Will. Estaba cansado. Drenado emocionalmente. Se quedó dormido mientras olía los rizos que cubrían la nuca de Will.


	9. Chapter 9

Will despertó lentamente. Estaba muy cómodo y cálido. Se sentía más tranquilo y había dormido muy bien. Quiso moverse pero no pudo. Hannibal aún lo abrazaba. Empezó a despertar y se quedó muy quieto.

Hannibal empezó a moverse para soltarlo pero Will lo detuvo sosteniendo sus antebrazos contra su cuerpo. Hannibal respiró profundamente en el cabello de Will y volvió a acomodarse. Will suspiró y se relajó de nuevo.  
  
Almorzaban cuando Will le habló.

\- A donde pensabas ir antes , Hannibal?  
-Antes de conocerte?...

Will sonrío un poco apenado y asintió bajando la mirada y continuar comiendo.

-Cuba o alguna isla para hacer estación antes de continuar al viejo continente.  
-Mmmm...debo hacer unas cosas antes. Tengo que entregar una pieza de motor a un cliente y...quisiera despedirme de Molly...  
Dijo Will sonriendo a su comida. Hannibal se puso tenso.

Will notó el silencio y levantó la vista. Hannibal estaba serio y lo miraba con nerviosismo.

-Oh...Hannibal ...en el baño de la gasolinera me pediste que me quedara... adonde más iría..

Hannibal se relajó visiblemente y tomó la mano de Will que estaba sobre la mesa. Will lo había tuteado y además parecía sentir lo mismo que Hannibal.

Will iba a bajar del yate. Tenía la pieza envuelta bajo su brazo. Caminó hacia Hannibal que lo miraba con las manos en sus bolsillos. Will rozó con sus dedos la muñeca de Hannibal y le susurró.  
-Volveré...

  
Horas después Will subía al yate. Se sentía drenado. Molly había intentado detenerlo usando su voz de mando alfa. Lo cual había molestado sobremanera a Will. Luego había llorado en los brazos de Will. Le había roto el corazón verla así, pero no podía darle lo que ella quería. Suspiró y entró a la cocina buscando agua.

Se quitó los zapatos y tomó una botella de agua. Se la bebió en unos tragos. Tenía bastante sed. Casi la deja caer cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cintura. Esta vez no tenía miedo.

La nariz de Hannibal le hacía cosquillas en la nuca. El aroma alfa de Hannibal lo relajó. Se sintió en casa. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Hannibal, que aprovechó la oportunidad para besar levemente la glándula en el cuello de Will.

Will gimió involuntariamente. Hannibal gruñó posesivamente en la piel de su cuello. Will empezó a respirar un poco rápido. La alarma del horno sonó, pero Hannibal no dejó de oler el cuello de Will.

-Hannibal...

Hannibal se separó lentamente. Will se giró y rió bajito. Hannibal sonrió. Abrió el horno y Will se inclinó junto a él. Olía maravilloso. Will ya no recordaba el sabor de la comida enlatada.

Will se acostó. Hannibal estaba aún en la ducha. Se acomodó de lado y dejó solo la luz de la lampara de noche. Puso sus lentes en la mesa y se recostó.

Hannibal salió del baño. Will que tenía los ojos cerrados, lo escuchaba moverse alrededor de la habitación. Sintió que Hannibal se acostaba a su lado y luego sus brazos lo rodeaban. Will se sonrojó aún más cuando Hannibal susurró en su oido.

  
-Esto...esta bien...Will?  
-Si...


	10. Chapter 10

Durmieron de esa manera esa noche, abrazados.

Will siempre se levantaba con el sol. Aunque hubiese dormido pocas horas. Esa mañana no era diferente.

Despertó lentamente. Sintió la respiración de Hannibal en su nuca. Sintió escalofríos que no tenían nada que ver con el frío. Se dió cuenta que tenía una erección matutina. Lentamente para no despertar a Hannibal, bajó su mano hasta sus boxers y con su pulgar bajo el borde de estos.

Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía ánimo de masturbarse. Tal parecía que la presencia de Hannibal había contribuido al despertar de sus instintos omega. Ni siquiera estar en la cafetería toda la mañana leyendo o viendo la tv con la infalible atención de Molly alrededor y su aroma alfa había logrado lo que Hannibal en unos dias.

Suspiró mientras su pulgar daba vueltas alrededor de la punta de su miembro. empezaba a sentir leves olas de placer bajando por su cuerpo.

Su mano se detuvo y abrió sus ojos al sentir otra mano subir por su estómago lentamente. Cuando llegó hasta su pecho, empezó a acariciar y retorcer suavemente una de sus tetillas.

Estaba más sensible. Hasta sentía que su pectoral era más prominente y su tetilla aparte de sensible estaba levantada. La presencia de Hannibal tambien empezaba a desencadenar cambios en su cuerpo. Faltaba un mes para su próximo heat pero su cuerpo ya mostraba señales de estarse preparando.

Will mordió su labio inferior para tratar de retener un gemido sin mucho exito. Empezó a respirar agitadamente.  
-Hannn...hannibal...

Hannibal besaba el cuello de Will descendiendo desde debajo de su oreja hasta su glándula. Se detuvo a succionar y mordisquear la piel ahí, lo que hizo que Will produjera mucho lubricante, empapando la parte trasera de sus boxers.

Will empezó a gemir. Hannibal se pegó aún más a su espalda y su miembro completamente erecto rozaba contra la parte húmeda de los boxers de Will, que se habían pegado completamente a su piel. Hannibal movía sus caderas hacia delante y atrás. Will podía sentir como la cabeza del miembro de considerable tamaño rozaba su cada vez más sensible aro.

Hannibal respiraba rápidamente en el cuello de Will y le suplicó en voz baja rozando con sus labios la oreja de Will.  
\- Will..permíteme besarte...Oh Will...

Will gimió y movió sus caderas hacia atrás para rozar mas el miembro de Hannibal. Giró la cabeza para buscar sus labios. Lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. No dijo nada, solo rozó con sus labios los labios de Hannibal.

Hannibal respondió capturando los labios de Will en un beso. Primero lamía y mordía su labio inferior y al gemido de Will el beso se volvio más y más urgente. Hasta q se detuvieron para tomar aire.

El aroma de Will lo estaba volviendo loco. A medida que salía más lubricante el dulce aroma invadía hasta la mente de Hannibal, nublando su juicio. Olía deliciosamente fértil. El cuerpo del omega lo recibía por que era su soul mate.

Las manos de Hannibal subieron al pecho de Will para masajear sus prominentes pectorales. Will arqueaba el cuerpo y jadeaba. Los dedos de Hannibal empezaron a jugar con sus tetillas que estaban abultadas. Will gemía más fuerte. Una mano aferraba la almohada debajo de su cabeza y la otra apretaba la pierna de Hannibal.  
\- Ha...han..hannibal necesito...ahora..

Hannibal se detuvo y abrió los ojos. Se apoyó en su codo para ver mejor el rostro de Will.  
-Will...no tengo protección...  
-Maldición Hannibal...no estoy en heat...no puedo embarazarme...  
-Pero somos soul mates... puedo embarazarte en cualquier momento...  
-Demonios! Hannibal!... apresúrate... después me recetas algun anticonceptivo...ahora...

Will uso su voz omega cuando dijo la última palabra, dejando por completo a Hannibal a su merced.

Hannibal bajó el borde de sus pantalones de pijama. Will hizo lo mismo pero casi desgarra sus boxers en el apuro. Además se quitó la camiseta y se acostó boca arriba en la cama. Hannibal se sentó para quitarse los pantalones de algodón. Will se le abalanzó encima y lo empujó hasta que Hannibal estaba sobre su espalda.

Will estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Hannibal. Su mirada dominante dejó a Hannibal jadeando de orgullo. Su Omega era fuerte y estaba tomando la iniciativa, lo que encendió más su deseo.

Will lo cubrió con su cuerpo para dejarlo sin aliento con sus besos. Lo besaba con desesperación. Se separó un poco de Hannibal. Tomó en su mano el considerable miembro de Hannibal y lo guió a su entrada.

Hannibal gruñó mientras sentía como la cabeza de su miembro penetraba lentamente el calido interior de Will.. Will jadeaba y gemia su nombre.  
-Oh...hahhh...Hannibal...ahh..mierda!

Will sentía que el miembro de Hannibal lo llenaba incomodamente. Continuó bajando hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de él.

Will suspiró y empezó a moverse. A tomar de Hannibal lo que necesitaba. Puso sus manos en los pectorales de Hannibal y aceleró sus movimientos.

Hannibal puso sus manos en las caderas de Will. Que subía y bajaba rápidamente. Miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Hannibal para susurrarle entre cada embestida.  
-Dame...dame lo... ahora..Hannibal...

Hannibal apretó sus caderas, sabia que necesitaba su omega y empezó a embestirlo con fuerza. Will gritaba y gemia inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás. Sus rizos saltaban con la fuerza de cada penetración.

Will sintió el nudo golpeando su entrada hasta que se deslizo por completo dentro de él. Sellando deliciosamente su entrada.

Will sentía como si el miembro de Hannibal y su nudo estimulaban cada centímetro de su centro. Las olas de un orgasmo inminente recorrían todo su cuerpo. Rotaba sus caderas buscando más placer. Más rapido. Más fuerte. Más duro. Hasta que con un gemido omega llegó al orgasmo.

Hannibal lo miraba extasiado, unos segundos después apretó los dientes y gruño mientras depositaba toda su semilla dentro de su omega. Will maullaba por la sensación. La sensación de ser estimulado por el nudo y de ser llenado completamente por la semilla de su alfa. Terminó por segunda vez pintando nuevamente los estómagos de ambos con su semen.

Will colapsó encima de Hannibal, que lo atrapó antes de que sus cuerpos chocaran. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo colocó de lado para acomodarlo. El nudo aún los conectaba y su miembro erecto aún dentro de Will depositaba las últimas gotas de su semilla.

Hannibal los colocó de lado en la cama. Se apoyó en un codo con un brazo y con el otro levantó sobre su cadera la pierna de Will. Empezó a penetrarlo nuevamente tanto como el nudo le permitía moverse. Will lo miraba y jadeaba. Estaba cubierto de sudor, se veía exquisito a los ojos de Hannibal. Ambos respiraban por la boca.

Los músculos de Hannibal se contraían en el esfuerzo de continuar haciendo el amor a su soul mate y omega. Para Will se veía poderoso, fuerte, ágil.....deseable. Will se lamió los labios y levantó la cabeza buscando los labios de Hannibal, quien lo encontró a medio camino para besarlo apasionadamente.

Hannibal lo consumía en el beso. No paraba mientras lo penetraba una y otra vez. Will maullaba en sus labios hasta que abrió la boca para gemir inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.  
-ahhhh...ahhh..AHHHHH...

Will terminaba nuevamente. Su respiración era errática y agitada. Hannibal lamió su cuello desde la base hasta su barbilla y la mordió suavemente en el segundo en que empezo a llenar el vientre de Will de nuevo con su semilla.  
-oh..Dios...mmmm..ha..hhaahh...  
Gimió débilmente Will. Hannibal escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su omega. Dió una última embestida que hizo gemir a Will y se detuvo.

Después de unos minutos Hannibal levantó la cabeza para ver a Will con adoración en sus ojos. Will tambien la vió y le sonrió como no había sonreído en muchos años. Hannibal besó delicadamente sus labios y suspiró con los ojos cerrados.


	11. Chapter 11

Zarparon al día siguiente. A partir de entonces cada noche dormirían abrazados.

Hacían escalas en algunos puertos a lo largo de la costa y Will bajaba para adquirir lo necesario. Hannibal ya no temía que Will huyese.

Estaban en pleno mar. El pronóstico del tiempo era favorable para los siguientes días. Llegarían a tiempo a la isla.

Hannibal había terminado de lavar los platos del desayuno cuando subió a cubierta. Will tenía una caña de pescar fija a un costado y él estaba sentado en el suelo de la cubierta viendo hacia el horizonte.

Solo vestía un par de shorts. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas. Parecía estar palpando su pecho. Estaba tan distraído que no notó a Hannibal acercarse.

-Que ocurre, Will? .Te sientes bien?  
Will se giro y lo miró.  
-Ummm...mis pectorales están inflamados...y las tetillas están más oscuras. Es Normal? ...Nunca me había pasado...

Hannibal se sentó a su lado en el suelo. Le sonrió y empezó a palpar sus pectorales. Will gimió un poco. Hannibal sonrió felinamente, mientras acariciaba las tetillas de Will dibujando círculos con sus pulgares.  
-ahhhh...Hanni...bal...que haces?  
Hannibal lamió su oreja y susurro guturalmente.  
-Tu cuerpo responde a tu soul mate y se prepara para ser receptivo y atraer a su alfa...  
-ahhh...

Hannibal puso su mano sobre el esternón de Will. Lo empujaba lentamente para acostarlo en el piso. Will se dejó guiar.

Hannibal descendió sobre su pecho para lamer sensualmente una de las tetillas de Will mientras masajeaba el otro pectoral con su mano. Will estaba perdido en placer, gimiendo.

Las manos de Will se hundieron en el cabello de Hannibal. Su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de su rápida respiración. Hannibal cambió a la otra tetilla para darle el mismo tratamiento. Succionaba y lamía alrededor del rosáceo bulbo.

Will no pudo resistir más. Bajó sus manos para desabrochar sus shorts, los bajó lo más que pudo. Hannibal estaba muy concentrado. Cuando sintió el movimiento abrió los ojos. El borde de los shorts dejaba ver el vello púbico de Will.

Hannibal se los quitó por completo para tomar en su boca el miembro de Will, quien gimió.  
-Hannibal...espera..

Will lo tomó por los hombros para halarlo y que pudieran besarse. Mientras se besaban Will forcejeaba con los pantalones de Hannibal. Las manos de Hannibal detuvieron las de Will. Sin dejar de besarlo, Hannibal removió sus pantalones.

Las piernas de Will rodearon las caderas de Hannibal. Las cruzó en la espalda de Hannibal para acercarlo. Hannibal lo penetró en un solo movimiento. Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo.

Hannibal puso las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Will. Empezó a penetrarlo. Con cada embestida el nudo de Hannibal rozaba la entrada de Will. Hannibal empezó a gruñir. Tomaba más velocidad y fuerza en cada penetración, hasta que su nudo entró por completo dentro de Will, sellando la conección entre ambos.

Will terminaba inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Hannibal lo cubrió con su cuerpo y mordió suavemente su glándula mientras llenaba las paredes de su vientre con su semilla. Will terminó nuevamente por la sensación que provocaba la estimulación a su glándula.

Ambos estaban cubiertos de perlas de sudor y jadeaban. Una brisa marina los refrescó. Will suspiró.

-Ya veo...a que..te referías con receptivo ...jaja...wow...

Hannibal sonrió en su cuello y empezó a lamer lascivamente la glándula de Will. Él pensó que Hannibal estaba esperando su permiso para consumar la unión con la mordida en su glándula. Will sonrió.

En ese momento el sedal de la caña se puso tirante. Will volteo a ver rápidamente. Había pescado algo. Quiso moverse pero aún estaban conectados por el nudo de Hannibal. Lo que desató un leve orgasmo en Will y lo dejó jadeando. El movimiento hizo que Hannibal depositara aún más de su semilla dentro de Will.

-No podemos movernos...Will... Aún...estamos conectados... tendrás que dejarlo por ahora...  
-Demonios... por que no pensamos mejor las cosas Hannibal!...estaremos 20 minutos bajo el sol!...  
-No exactamente...  
-A que te refieres con que...ohhhh...ahhh...mierda...vas a hacerme terminar...ohh..otra vez..mmnnn...

Hannibal tomó de las piernas a Will para colocarlas alrededor de sus caderas.. Se apoyó en una rodilla y tomando a Will por la cintura se levantó. El movimiento hizo que Will terminara otra vez.

Hannibal se quedó de pie quieto unos segundos mientras el cuerpo de Will apretaba más su nudo. Depósito otra carga de semen en el vientre de Will. 

Cuando llegaron a Cuba fue un alivio. Will estaba agotado de navegar y medio dormir vigilando las condiciones del clima y el rumbo. Hannibal le ayudaba y había aprendido mucho. Pero por lo agotador del viaje no creía que Hannibal quisiese viajar nuevamente por mar en un futuro próximo.

Decidieron descansar en el yate esa noche antes de bajar a puerto.

La dinámica entre ambos era relajada, parecían conocerse hace años y se movían cómodamente entre los mismos espacios.

Esa semana sus condiciones de vida había cambiado drásticamente. Hannibal había conseguido documentos falsos. A petición de Will habían vendido el yate y habían adquirido una pequeña villa de dos pisos en las cercanías de una playa. Se habían mimetizado muy bien entre el mar de turistas.


	12. Chapter 12

  
A Will le gustaba caminar y caminar. Tambien era el medio preferido de la población local. Siempre que salía llevaba un protector solar claro y un par de lentes de sol.

Casi siempre vestía igual, shorts y camisa floreada, excepto cuando salía a correr o cuando Hannibal y él cenaban fuera o iban a algún espectáculo cultural.

A Will le encantaba ir al Teatro Nacional Alicia Alonso, mientras Hannibal disfrutaba de la opera y el teatro, Will amaba el ballet, tanto el clásico como el moderno. Nunca le había llamado la atención hasta que presenció la energía, vitalidad y expresividad del ballet cubano. Con justa razón se decía que después del ruso el ballet cubano era el mejor.

En esta ocasión Will caminaba por el malecón. Le gustaba ver el mar mientras caminaba sobre el borde grueso de concreto que separaba el agua de las autopista. Le gustaba caminar solo. Mientras Hannibal atendía a sus clientes en la nueva oficina que había adquirido hacia poco. Casi todos clientes extranjeros.

Miró hacia el horizonte como se ocultaba el sol. Sonrió. Sentía que por primera vez era libre. Su estómago rugió anunciando la cercanía de la hora de volver.

Esa noche no tenían planeado ir al Teatro por que al día siguiente irían a la playa Baradero. Will había insistido.

Caminó de regreso a la villa. En el camino compro 2 "masa real" para Hannibal y para él compro un "chino con piojos" y una soda" tukola". Iba comiendo mientras caminaba.

Llegó a casa. Las luces estaban apagadas. Se detuvo. No era normal que Hannibal aun no hubiese llegado. Entró despacio y en silencio. Si alguien irrumpía en sus vidas Will se aseguraría de que se arrepintiera.

Fue a la cocina cautelosamente. No encendió ningúna luz. Tomó un cuchillo muy despacio.

Se giró lentamente y vio una sombra en la puerta de la cocina. Apretó el mango del cuchillo. La luz se encendió. Era Hannibal que acababa de llegar con su maletín en la mano.   
-Will?...  
William sacó todo el aire en un gran suspiro de alivio.  
-Vi...las luces apagadas...pensé...no importa...

Will se giró y colocó el cuchillo en su lugar. Los brazos de Hannibal rodearon su cintura mientras besaba suavemente la glándula en el cuello de Will para lamer y succionar después la sensible zona.

Will gimió e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el hombro de Hannibal.  
-mmnnnn...Hannibal...puedes morderla...

Hannibal se detuvo y murmuró en la delicada piel.  
-Estás completamente seguro..Will...?  
-Siii...ah...lo estoy...  
Will giró la cabeza y capturó los labios de Hannibal en un beso sensual. Lentamente su lengua dominaba la de Hannibal. Hannibal gruñó bajito. Su alfa estaba complacido.

Hannibal lo giró y luego lo tomó de las piernas y lo levantó. Will rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y apoyó sus brazos en los hombros de Hannibal para continuar besándolo. Hannibal empezó a caminar despacio hasta la habitación principal. Tuvieron que parar de besarse para poder continuar el camino.

Hannibal lo depositó suavemente sobre la cama y procedió a desvestirse lentamente mientras Will lo miraba. La mano de Will bajo hasta sus shorts y empezó a palmearse a traves de la ropa.

\- Que trajiste?... Olía dulce...  
-mmm...oh... el postre de mermelada de guayaba que te gusta.  
-Tomaste soda... y ese postre de maíz con miel y ajonjolí que te gusta tanto... sentí el sabor... últimamente te has vuelto un fan de los dulces...  
-aja...siempre he tenido un diente dulce...aca hay tanta variedad...es difícil resistir...la tentación.

Lo último lo dijo viendo de arriba a abajo el cuerpo desnudo de Hannibal., quien subió a la cama atrapándolo con sus brazos y piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Hannibal se puso de rodillas y empezó a abrir la camisa floreada de Will. Cuando desabrochó el último botón apartó la tela. Sus manos recorrieron el camino desde el bajo vientre de Will hasta sus pectorales suaves e inflamados. Las tetillas rosácea s eran una tentación, un punto muy sensible al roce de sus dedos.

Will se arqueó un poco y mordió su labio inferior al sentir las manos de Hannibal que jugueteaban con su sensible pecho. Todo su cuerpo era más responsivo a su soulmate.

Hannibal se agachó para capturar una tetilla en su boca. succionando y besando el rosaseo nudo. Will empezó a jadear. Sus manos jugueteaban con el cabello de Hannibal. 

Hannibal empezó a besar su esternón bajando lentamente y lamiendo el camino hacia sus partes intimas. Cuando llego al botón de los shorts noto que estaban completamente húmedos en la parte baja. Sonrió felinamente.

Hannibal abrió el botón y bajó el cierre de los shorts y retiro lentamente la prenda del cuerpo de Will. Cuando estuvo libre de ellos, Will se sentó para quitarse la camisa completamente y la arrojó al suelo.

Luego se dió vuelta y se puso en posición. Hannibal gruñó fuerte esta vez y cubrió su espalda con su cuerpo.  
-Dulce omega...mi Will..  
Dijo hannibal mientras su miembro rozaba continuamente la entrada húmeda de Will.   
-Dame tu nudo..Hanni...  
Las manos de Hannibal que estaban acariciando el pecho de Will se retiraron. Tomó su miembro en un mano para guiarlo al aro. En un lento movimiento lo penetró hasta que estuvo por completo dentro del calido vientre de Will.

Empezaron a moverse al unísono. Hannibal aceleró la velocidad de las penetraciones mientras mordía el hombro de Will que gemía con cada embestida.

El nudo estaba entrando poco a poco hasta que en una fuerte penetración entró por completo sellando su unión. Will maulló de placer al sentirlo estimulando sus paredes internas y empezó a eyacular sobre las finas sabanas.

Con la respiración entrecortada hablo así.  
-Ahora...muérdeme ahora..  
-Oh Mylimasis... será un honor...

Los caninos afilados entraron fácilmente atravesando las capas de piel que protegían la glándula en el cuello de Will. Un poco de sangre cubrió los dientes del alfa que gruñia de placer mientras su omega descargaba nuevamente su semilla sobre la cama.

Ambos gemían. Los antebrazos de Will cedieron al cansancio y cayó lentamente a la cama. Hannibal seguía moviéndose y después de unas cuantas penetraciones vació toda su semilla dentro de Will.

Pequeños escalofríos recorrían el cuerpo de Will mientras Hannibal lamía las remanentes gotas de sangre de su cuello.  
-Tengo algo para tí...mylimasis...

Hannibal se estiró sobre Will para alcanzar la mesa de noche. Abrió la gaveta y sacó un brazalete de plata. Tenía flores de una enredadera hermosamente tallada en la placa curva. En el centro de cada pequeña flor diamantes diminutos brillaban en la penumbra de la habitación.

-Oh...Hannibal...es hermoso..  
Dijo Will sin aliento. Levantó un poco su muñeca derecha y Hannibal le colocó el brazalete. Después besó los nudillos de su mano.  
-As tave myliu..Will...  
-Yo también..te amo...

Amos sonrieron pero Will gimió por el movimiento que le provocó la risa y ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo una vez más. Hannibal besó el hombro de Will.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dulces y comidas típicos de Cuba.  
> masa real: postre de masa con mermelada de guayaba dentro.  
> Tukola: soda de sabores   
> chino con piojos: pelota de maíz tostado cubierto de miel con una capa de semillas de ajonjolí.  
> pan con tortilla: sandwich de huevo con jamón, repollo al vapor y cebollas en pan enmantequillado.
> 
> gandinga:guiso de hígado, corazon y riñones.  
> Ropa vieja: carne desmenuzada en tiras muy delgadas y sazonada. en otros países se le conoce como carne desmechada o carne desmenuzada en el caso de Nicaragua.  
> chancleta: galletas dulces con forma de chinelas o sandalias plásticas.

  
Will estaba medio dormido aún. Sentía mucho placer. La cama se movía suavemente. Cuando estuvo un poco más conciente de sus alrededores se dió cuenta de que un miembro lo penetraba lentamente una y otra vez.

Will gimió en la almohada. Sus manos asieron la sabana y empezó a mover sus caderas para perseguir el éxtasis.

Hannibal susurró, en su oído un poco ronco a causa del sueño y exitación.  
-Buenos...dias...Will..

Dijo cada palabra haciendo pausa en cada embestida hasta que en una fuerte penetración metió todo su nudo de una vez. Will gritó en la almohada. Hannibal continuó moviéndose. Los dedos de su mano derecha se enterraban en la piel de la cadera de Will.

Unos segundos después Will terminaba, estaba jadeando en la almohada. Hannibal lo siguió de cerca depositando su semilla dentro del calido interior.

Will se relajó tanto que se volvió a dormir. Hannibal lo notó mientras besaba su hombro delicadamente y sonrió. Después de 20 minutos el nudo recuperó su tamaño normal y el miembro de Hannibal se deslizó fuera de Will dejando un rastro de semen en su camino.

Hannibal se acostó en su lado de la cama, boca arriba y se volvió a dormir. 10 minutos después Will lo despertó al salir disparado de la cama hacia el baño en suit.

Sonidos de vómito salian por la puerta entreabierta del baño. Will vómito dos veces antes de que se escuchara el agua corriendo del lavamanos.

Cuando se giró Hannibal estaba en el dintel abriendo más la puerta. Tenía en su mano un maletín de cuero antiguo de esos que llevaban los doctores a domicilio.

Hannibal lo llevó, sosteniendolo por los hombros, hasta la cama después de que cepilló sus dientes. Tomó su temperatura y le dió una pastilla para la náusea.

-Creo que algo que comí fuera me cayó mal...  
-Que comiste?  
-ummm...almorcé "pan con tortilla" y después "gandinga con ropa vieja". ...En la noche camino aca.. un "chino con piojos"...ummm antes de eso comí un par de" chancletas"...  
-mmm ya veo...te recetaré unas pastillas para la indigestión y tendrás que evitar la comida callejera al menos por unos dias hasta que mejores... No me sorprende que hayas tenido que evacuar...mezclaste mucho dulce con comidas pesadas..  
-Mmn..lo siento..me pasé un poco jaja...

Hannibal le besó la frente.  
-El viaje a "Baradero" tendrá que esperar hasta mañana...  
\- Oh...nooo..  
Will se desplomó sobre la cama y cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo.

Hannibal sonrió pero luego se puso pensativo y frunció el seño. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playa Baradero es una playa donde se paga la entrada y se permite el nudismo.  
> Castillo del Morro: Uno de muchos castillos alrededor de la isla. Este al igual que muchos otros es un museo. Se localiza en la bahía. Tiene un foso alrededor como en los castillos medievales.  
> Petate: alfombra tejida de juncos entrelazados del tamaño de una toalla playera. Comúnmente usado para dormir en el suelo o sentarse sobre la arena en Nicaragua.  
> .........................................................

Will descansó el día anterior bajo la mirada atenta de Hannibal, quien solo preparó comidas ligeras para él.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para ir a la playa El Baradero. Subieron al auto clásico que Hannibal había adquirido recientemente. Llevaban una canasta de picnic, una sombrilla y "petates" para acostarse en la arena.

Llegaron al lugar, pagaron la entrada y se estacionaron. Caminaron en sandalias sobre la arena por unos minutos hasta que encontraron un lugar ideal. Cerca de unas rocas, perfecto para aislarlos de las miradas no deseadas.

Will colocó una manta sobre la arena. Puso la cesta y buscó cerca rocas para sostener las esquinas de la manta. Hannibal coloco los petates cerca e instaló la enorme sombrilla de playa.

Llegaron temprano por que solo planeaban pasar la mañana ahí y después se cambiarían para ir al Castillo del Morro, que era un museo cerca de la bahía.

Cuando todo estuvo listo Hannibal se quitó la camisa y los shorts, dejando todo sobre uno de los petates. Así tambien sus sandalias al lado. Tenía puesto un speedo azúl. Miró a Will.

-Adelántate, Hannibal...Iré en un momento.

Sonrió Will coqueto. Hannibal asintió mientras levantaba un ceja pero no dijo nada. Camino despacio hacia el agua.

Will estaba un poco nervioso, no sabía si su traje de baño le gustaría a Hannibal y se sentía un poco inseguro de su cuerpo. Había tenido que cubrir su pecho. Estaba más sensible que antes y sus tetillas seguian estando prominentes y más oscuras. Seguramente su heat se acercaba. Suspiró y se quitó la ropa.

Tenía puesto un speedo y un tube que cubría justo sus pectorales. Empezó a caminar hacia el agua donde estaba Hannibal.

El agua le llegaba a media pierna cuando llegó cerca de donde flotaba Hannibal boca arriba. Hannibal se levantó y lo miró sorprendido. Sonrió lascivamente mientras puso su mano sobre el tube para acariciar el borde con sus dedos. Will suspiró entrecortadamente.

-Están algo inflamadas...supongo que mi heat se acerca... me daba un poco de vergüenza..  
Will se sonrojo y bajó la mirada. Hannibal rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

\- De donde provino la idea...no puedo decir que no encuentro la pieza...atrayente...  
Will rio un poco.  
-Caminaba por el mercado y alguien me ofreció un "baja y chupa"... tenía que saber a que se refería...

Hannibal rió a carcajadas inclinando su cabeza hacia a atrás. Luego robó un beso a Will.  
-Fascinante...

Hannibal se agachó lentamente mientras sus dedos bajaban el tube para descubrir el pecho de Will.

Will gimió al contacto de la boca de Hannibal.

-Despacio... están muy sensibles...  
Dijo Will susurrando. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos se hundían en el cabello húmedo de Hannibal, que succionaba delicadamente cada tetilla.

Will jadeaba y juntó las piernas. Pudo sentir como salía lubricante de su entrada para mezclarse con el agua de mar.  
-nnngnnn...Han...Hannibal...detente..nos van a expulsar de la playa...

Hannibal lamió por última vez una tetilla y se irguió. Will le sonrió. Estaba rojo hasta las orejas.

-Oh...  
Will se aferró con una mano al brazo de Hannibal y se desplomó desmayado. Hannibal lo atrapó antes de que chocara de lado con el agua.   
-Will!...Will!..

Media hora después Will despertaba en el auto. No recordaba haberse vestido, menos haberse quedado dormido en el auto. Estaba en el asiento del copiloto con el cinturón puesto.

Miró a Hannibal que conducía. Sin apartar la vista del camino Hannibal le apretó con una mano brevemente la rodilla y volvió a tomar el volante.

-Te sientes mejor?..  
-Si..si..ummm...que pasó?.. me dormí?...

Hannibal se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestarle.  
-Te desmayaste mientras estábamos en el agua...

Will bajó la cabeza y miró fijamente sus manos. Hannibal orilló el vehículo y apagó el motor. Tomó ambas manos de Will en las suyas. Will lo miro a los ojos. No quería pensar en lo que podía ser. Las memorias eran muy dolorosas, no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Dos dedos de hannibal levantaron su barbilla. Había bajado la mirada mientras pensaba en el pasado.

-Dejame hacerte un exámen de sangre.  
-Tengo miedo...  
-Saldremos de dudas, Will.  
-Y si vuelve a pasar... y vuelvo a perderlo...no podría...

Hannibal lo abrazó por la cintura fuertemente y le habló al oído, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus rizos .

-Will... si sale positivo...es tu cuerpo, es tu vida...yo te apoyaré en lo que decidas. Lo más importante para mi eres tú...

Will se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos. Lágrimas sin caer llenaban sus ojos. Will lo besó con desesperacion hasta que necesitaron aire.  
-Gracias...

Se abrazaron por un tiempo más y luego continuaron el viaje de regreso a casa.

Comieron algo ligero y Will se excusó para tomar una siesta. Estaba agotado. Se cansaba más rápido.

-Will...antes de que duermas quisiera tomar una muestra...  
\- Oh..ok..

Will se sentó en la cama. Todo el procedimiento fue rápido y las manos suaves de Hannibal más su experiencia hicieron la extracción indolora para Will.

Las manos de Will temblaban. Hannibal las tomó en las suyas. Le dió un beso en la frente.

-Descansa Will...cuando despiertes yo habré vuelto del laboratorio y prepararé tu favorito.

Will sonrió y se acostó.

Era la madrugada del día siguiente. Will despertó sin sueño. A causa de la siesta de dos horas. La deliciosa cena de Gumbo había logrado que durmiera unas horas más pero ahora se encontraba despierto y según el reloj de la mesa de noche eran las 3 de la mañana.

Will se sentó en la cama y miró dormir a Hannibal boca arriba. Sonrió maliciosamente.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama. Se quitó la camiseta y los boxers. Bajó la sabana que cubria la parte baja del cuerpo de Hannibal. Bajó con mucho cuidado los pantalones de pijama de Hannibal.

Will estaba muy exitado. Su libido había aumentado en el último mes. No perdió tiempo. Subió a la cama y cuando estuvo sobre Hannibal se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente húmedo. Tomo un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y empezó a acariciar el miembro de Hannibal.

Hannibal gimió y giró su cabeza hacia un lado, pero no despertó. Cuando el miembro estuvo suficientemente recto Will se posicionó y empezó a bajar lentamente.

Se mordía los labios para no hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo completamente situado dentro, empezó a bajar y subir en largas repeticiones para extender el placer.

Hannibal gemía más . Entónces entre abrió los ojos. Frente a sí tenía una visión incomparable. Su omega estaba usando su cuerpo para llegar al éxtasis.

Los rizos de Will brincaban con cada movimiento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca esta roja de tanto mordersela para evitar gemir. Su cuello largo se extendía deliciosamente. Sus pectorales estaban más prominentes y sus tetillas más oscuras. Las manos de Hannibal los cubrieron.

Will abrió los ojos y con sus manos cubrió las de Hannibal. Su lengua recorrió su labio inferior de una manera tan provocativa que Hannibal no pudo resistir, en un rápido movimiento se sentó. Con sus manos en la cintura de Will lo ayudó a moverse de arriba a abajo mientras su lengua atacaba tenázmente su boca.

Will gemía en el beso. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hannibal y dejaron de besarse. Sus bocas se rozaban e intercambiaban el aliento.

Empezaron a moverse juntos aumentando la velocidad. El nudo de Hannibal se engrosaba y rozaba deliciosamente la entrada húmeda de su omega.

Después de varios minutos en un movimiento fuerte y rápido introdujo su nudo en Will, uniéndolos.

Hannibal terminaba dentro de Will durante unos largos segundos. Will maulló de placer y enterró sus uñas en los hombros de Hannibal, que gruñó bajito y empezó a penetrárlo con más fuerza dentro del rango que les permitía el nudo.

La cabeza de su miembro golpeaba la próstata de Will y luego se deslizó aún más profundo para rozar el punto de placer de Will. El omega pintó los estómagos de ambos con su semilla, mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Hannibal volvió a morder su cuello renovando la marca que los unía espiritual y físicamente.


	15. Chapter 15

Dos días después Hannibal había vuelto con los resultados de los exámenes, durante la cena habían acordado que Will abriría el sobre en privado y le daría a conocer su decisión a Hannibal después.

Will le pidió esperar hasta mañana. Estaba demasiado nervioso y al menos quería descansar esa noche. O eso pensó pues se levantó antes de las 5 am.

Hannibal aún dormía. Will miraba al techo y luego al sobre en la mesa de noche. Suspiró y se levantó con cautela para no despertar a Hannibal.

Tomó el sobre con manos temblorosas y fué al baño en suit. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en la alfombra del piso. Rompió el sobre y empezó a leer los resultados.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y suspiró entrecortadamente viendo al techo. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas calleron libremente. Apretó los dientes mientras lloraba. Rió un poco y sonrió de nervios. Dejó los resultados sobre la tapa del inodoro.

Varias horas después Hannibal tanteaba a su lado las sabanas frías. Se despertó de inmediato y buscó con la vista a Will.

Se puso sandalias y una camisola. Empezó a buscar a Will. En el baño estaban los resultados.

  
**_Positivo_ **

  
Hannibal suspiró nervioso. Dejó los papeles ahí y bajó corriendo a la cocina. En la isla de granito negro había una solitaria nota.

**_Fui a caminar a la playa._ **   
**_Will_ **

Will estaba sentado en la arena de la playa. Las olas acariciaban los dedos de sus pies. Su cabeza descanzaba sobre sus antebrazos, que estaba apoyados en sus rodillas.

Habia dejado de llorar hacia largo tiempo y ahora solo miraba las olas. Sintió el aroma de su alfa y giró la cabeza.  
Hannibal venía caminando por la orilla. Sus pantalones de pijama estaban remangados hasta debajo de sus rodillas y tenía sus sandalias en la mano. Su rostro era de preocupacion.

Will le sonrió triste. Se levantó y caminó hacia el. Cuando se encontraron Hannibal lo abrazó como si fuera a escaparse en cualquier momento. Con fuerza pero con ternura. Besaba sus rizos y Will empezó a reir y reir y cuando levantó su cabeza para ver a los ojos a Hannibal empezó a llorar. Devolvió el abrazo con toda su fuerza.

Era temprano y no había nadie en la playa. Más por que estaba lloviendo. No había sol.

Mientras la suave lluvia mojaba su ropas abandonadas en la arena, sus gemido eran ahogados por el azote de las olas en la costa.

-Ahhh..ahhh más.. más duro..ahhh  
-Will..

Hannibal lo penetraba con fuerza en rapidas embestidas. Will le arañaba la espalda mientras sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de Hannibal.

Will jadeaba y gemía con cada penetración. Hannibal gruñia ferozmente en la piel de su cuello. Era un sexo salvaje. Lo que necesitaban después de tanta tensión.

Hannibal mordió el cuello de Will pero sin abrir la piel mientras introdujo con fuerza su nudo en el exquisito interior de Will.

-Hann..HANNIBAL!!

Will terminaba por segunda vez desde que habían empezado. Hannibal llenaba las paredes internas de su omega con su semen. Jadeaba en su cuello y apretaba los dientes mientras descargaba toda su semilla dentro de Will.

Estuvieron unidos unos veinte minutos. Hannibal los había girado para que descansaran de lado sobre la arena. La lluvia liviana habia cesado y una sueve brisa los bañaba.

Tendrían que volver pronto y darse un baño caliente. Hannibal cuidaría mucho mejor de su omega y la pequeña vida que llevaba dentro.

El nudo se deslizó liberando el cuerpo de Will, que gimió con la estimulación. Hannibal aprovechó y empezó a consumir en besos húmedos y frenéticos el pecho de Will.  
-mnnngghh...ahhh..

Introdujo sus dedos en el sedoso y húmedo interior de su soulmate masajeando y penetrándolo con dos dedos repetidas veces hasta que Will terminó nuevamente.

Horas después caminaban por los pasillos del Castillo del Morro, que era un museo.

Will se detuvo frente a una pintura de una madonna y el niño. Inconcientemente su mano acariciaba su vientre. Hannibal lo notó y sonrió. Tomó una de sus manos y la apretó.

Will despertó de su trance y lo miró sonriendo de par en par. La mano de Hannibal cubría la suya sobre su vientre.


	16. Chapter 16

Era el ocaso. La brisa vespertina traía el aroma y pétalos dispersos, de las flores del jardín que rodeaba la villa italiana, hasta los pies del expectante omega. Su vientre era muy prominente. Hacía unas semanas les había anunciado su doctor privado que serían gemelos. Una parejita.

Los rizos de chocolate de Will se movian con el suave viento. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta.

Estaba sentado en una cómodo sillón acolchado junto a una mesa en el balcón del segundo piso de la villa.

En la mesa habían algunos platos con variados postres y una tetera. Un ramo de sweet Williams decoraba el centro de la mesa en un florero de cristal.

Will gemía mientras Hannibal que estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas devoraba su abundante pecho. Sus senos estaban muy grandes y sus tetillas estaban de un color rosáceo suculento que tentaba a su esposo de día y noche.

Hannibal succionaba el delicado bulbo. Las manos de Will jugaban con su cabello. Hannibal pasó a la otra tetilla a darle el mismo tratamiento.

-mmnnngg...ohh... voy a ...

Hannibal se detuvo y rápidamente apartó la bata que aún cubría las partes intimas de su omega. Lo tomó por debajo de las rodillas y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Sin previo aviso su lengua atacó el delicado aro. Lubricante cubría el interior de las piernas de Will y mojaba sus mejillas mientras Hannibal consumía el dulce nectar con fervor.

-ahhh..ah..a.mnnngg..Hanni..

Hannibal subió y tomó en su boca el miembro de Will. Succionaba ávidamente.

Unos segundos después la semilla de Will bajaba por la garganta de su alfa.

Will se desplomó sin energía en la silla que ocupaba. Hannibal se puso de pie y e quitó sus pantalones. Los movió a un lado con el pie.

Levantó una de las piernas de Will y la apoyó sobre uno de los brazos del sillón y sin decir nada penetró a su omega en un rapido movimiento.

Will maullaba deliciosamente mientras Hannibal lo penetraba en rápidas sucesiones buscando su placer. Los cargados pechos de Will se agitaban con el movimiento. Eran una visión para Hannibal. Era una lastima que recuperaran su tamaño normal una vez que Will destetara a los gemelos. Tal vez en unos años más podrían tratar de buscar un tercer terruño.

Hannibal tomó en su mano uno y lo acercó a su boca lo mejor que pudo. Solo alcanzaba a succionar la tetilla. Fue suficiente eso y las penetraciones para que Will terminará otra vez. Hannibal gimió y en una fuerte penetración terminó dentro de Will mientras su nudo los unía.

Hannibal soltó el pecho de Will, pero siguió moviéndose mientras depositaba más de su semilla.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Hannibal dejó de moverse y apoyó su frente en el cuerpo sudado de su pareja. De pronto lo escuchó murmurar casi sin aliento.

-Me gustan... los nombres.. Hugh y Claire...que te parece, Hannibal?..

-Como desees...mi amor...

  
FIN


End file.
